Driving
by BrightandGold
Summary: "all we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence, sick and full of pride." Maybe she did have some vivid feelings of love for him, but there wasn't sign that was telling her to reveal those feelings and try to make something of it.


" _all we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence, sick and full of pride._ "

She's laughing into the breeze, having just took in his words after he turned his head to the side and glanced at the sign. Alice could hear the radio murmur out the sweet words of some pop song, the words buzzing around her head, she knows the song was on repeat and she wasn't planning on changing it. Maybe it the lyrics and that she was trying to decipher the meaning, or maybe it calmed her nerves.

Her lover sits beside her in the passengers seat, smiling and laughing, he was slumped over in the seat. "You missed around six exit sides, doll. You know where we're going?" He raises a brow, curling his fingers over her hand on the stick shift. This car was far too old to run, she was surprised that it even started the first time.

Even though she has to keep her eyes on the road, she wants to keep her gaze on his, to look into his eyes and kiss him. Maybe she _did_ have some vivid feelings of love for him, but there wasn't sign that was telling her to reveal those feelings and try to make something of it. They only got together when no one else wanted to hang out with them, and when they met up, it would end in sex. It sounded bad that they only called each other, and that they were each other's last option for social interaction, but it wasn't so bad.

Blue eyes flicker across the road, the streets are hardly full of cars because it was Christmas in California. They were each other's last option because everyone else was with their loved ones. "I mean, there's no telling where I'm going. It doesn't matter." She giggles, she had already swerved on the road too many times to know where she was going. She didn't look up at the signs.

Bill sits back, bringing his arm behind his head, she misses the contact. He looks at her with a honey stare, eyes hooded and lips quirked into a vague smile. "Hey." She turns her head for a moment, she has to pull her eyes away before she would take another wrong turn. "I get somewhere we could go. I'll just give you directions."

He pulls out his phone, giving the exact road where they were into his map. She hums as he's giving her directions, turning down the highways onto the streets, giving glances at the closed stores before driving down a quiet road down some rural land. She couldn't see houses or any buildings, just miles of grass until they landed someplace quiet.

There stood a large neon blue sign, flickering on and off, the sound of buzzing filling the empty, small parking lot. She stops there, right beside the neon blue and pink sign. It had to be some kind of all hour motel, she could see the lights still on in the building.

He powers down his phone, completely shutting it down, she wonders why though. If he did that, that would mean that he wouldn't be receiving any messages or calls, he was paying attention to something else important. "Here, this place." He arches over, raising his arms above his head and hitting the ceiling, cracking joints as he breathed out deeply.

Alice keeps her eyes away from her lover, her eyes trying to flicker to the skin being shown from underneath his shirt, revealing distinct hipbones and a tight abdomen. Showing off tattoos and scars, she didn't know too much about him to ask how he got all those scars. Her hands tighten on the steering wheel, face lightly pressed against the horn, her face becoming warm.

She turns on her side once he lowered his arms, trying to cool down the angry blush across her cheeks. "Why this place?" Alice watches him turn around in his seat, throwing himself over his own seat as an attempt to get into the backseat. She peeks over her seat, watching him stretch out, knees hitting the window and head against the door.

Bill sits upright in his seat, once he was sitting normally again, he pats his lap. His head bowed, looking up at her through thick, ebony eyelashes and a soft grin that makes her stomach churn. "This place is gonna be one of the places you remember on Christmas, kid."

Being that she wouldn't disagree to an event like this, it was in the back if a car, pushed against the small backseat of her old highschool car. She lowers the seat and crawls over it, putting it back up once she was completely on the other side. Alice sits beside him, her legs laying over his. "In the back of a car? But there's a," he kisses her, shutting up her obvious ranting.

She's moving to straddle his lap, nearly ripping her stockings in the process, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. He's pulling her down closer and kissing her deeply, tongue swiping across her bottom lip and sucking softly. Her arm desperately clutches for him, moving her hips to try to build the fire kindling in her stomach.

Alice could feel him leave her lips and down her chin, pressing openmouthed kisses down her chin to her neck. She could feel soft lips run down her neck and stay there for a long moment, making marking she'll have to cover up later. Her clothes are being gently pulled off, whenever her skin is revealed to the warm of California, it's being touched and groped, soft noises being heard in his ears as he kissed her neck.

The rest is history, one of the best times they've had, bunched up against the car door, sweaty and loud.

It's when he's between her legs, mouth pressed against her clit and swirling his tongue around tense nerves, that she felt like she was in heaven. Blue and pink lights cover his face as he looks her in the eye, hands lifting her thighs up over his shoulders and kneading the flesh there with his free hand. The neon lights are coming in through the windows, illuminating the golden eyes staring back at her as she moaned.

He sits on his knees between her legs, her head muddled with lust and her stomach pooling with overbearing heat, she watches him lick his lips and align his hips up with hers. It was too much for either of them to last, but it was enough for her to start screaming his name each time their hips met. She could hear him above her, groaning and panting with each thrust when they meet.

The stars stay behind her eyelids even when they're done, her legs like jelly and warm from heated breeze, she looks up through the window and slowly pulls herself up. She smoothed out her skirt and her hair, buttoning her bra back up and pulling on her tee.

Alice was the last one out of the car, Bill had taken a minute after the few times in the car, and got dressed, he was probably inside the motel. She made sure everything was cleaned up before she even opened the door, locking the car and walking to the small building.

He was leaning against a wall, eyes closed. Alice taps his shoulder, thinking that he was falling asleep and snagging the keys from his hands. He clears his throat and follows after her, down the hall to a small room near the exit of the motel.

The room is small and cozy, only with a large bed in the center of the room and a small bathroom, with the bathtub taking up most of the space. She keeps her bag by the door, folding her sweater and keeping it on the table. Alice can't take her gaze away from the beautiful scenery out from the window, stars and the moon bright in the sky.

He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her hips, he kisses her neck softly. Alice tilts her head to the side for better access, reaching behind her and curling her hand in his hair. "Have any energy left, doll?" He nips at her skin, keeping his gaze on the scenery and her.

She slips out from her boots, wrapping both her arms around his neck and dancing against him. "Tons. We have all night." She murmurs, grinding her butt against his hips, pushing against his body until she felt heat pool her stomach.

For the total, she thinks she did it at least, five or four times before they both pass out after the afterglow. She feels her head spin and her breathing calm, even though she wanted a shower, she was satisfied with the night. If she knew herself correctly, this was probably the best day she's ever remembered with him.

The morning comes quickly, with the space beside her cold and empty, she rolls over and wipes her eyes. Alice could remember the night before distinctly, the memories folding in and her face becoming warm. She sits up quickly, getting into the shower and pull in on her clothes from last night.

She finds Bill out in the hallway, smoking a cigarette from what she assumed. His head facing down to his phone, her heart drops, when he turned it off yesterday, she assumed he'd be with her most of the weekend.

Alice pulls down her skirt more, pulling her bag tighter around herself and looking down at her toes. "Good morning." She mutters, not even glancing up.

He waves his hand in greeting. "Morning." He says, voice husky from the sleep. The sun has barely even came up from the horizon yet, the hallway was still quiet and dark, besides the dim fluorescent lights overhead.

"Where are you planning on going?" She kicks at the carpet, picking at the loose strings with the toe of her boot.

He locks his phone, slipping it back into his back pocket and looking down at her. "Wherever you're going. Obviously, I'm with you this weekend. Maybe more." He shrugs, leaning his head back against the wall.

Alice feels her walls being thrown down all over again, she smiles. "We should drive to the carnival!" She gasps, clutching the straps if her bag with stare in her eyes. "And visit Snoopy!" Her mouth goes agape.

He laughs, the sound finding its way into her chest and carving into the deep emotions there, it feels like absolute heaven. "You're too much, princess." He waves his hand, taking her hand and walking out with her in his side.

When they get out in the road, instead of her terrible lovesick driving, he volunteered to drive them. They're driving until they hit something worthy, besides that, it's just talking and her singing to the radio. She doesn't understand this, this toxic relationship they had. It's just muffled feelings of love, they were too filled with pride and self-esteem to even show each other the feelings.

She wants to make him hers, make him be the person that when she wanted to see him, he'd know, without her having to call. Not the person that he only calls up when the other women out there weren't answering their phones. She wants to stay with him, to kiss him good morning until breakfast, until she fell asleep.

She wants to stop driving soon.


End file.
